A deal with the devil
by Star Struck Princess
Summary: After losing a best with Marcus, Manny has to become Marcus's maid for 5 months. How can Manny cope with Marcus's grueling request. Find out in A deal with a the Devil. MannyxMarcus. (OC Marcus Dupree Belongs to StoryTeller54 from El tigre the new adventures)


_**Warning: This story will contain MalexMale and explicit sexual scenes in future chapters. If you do not like anything related to Yoai then you probably will not like this story! Thank you storyteller for allowing me to use your character Marcus Dupree! Anyway, on to the story**_

 **El Tigre Deal with the Devil**

 **Chapter 1 – The Bet**

The day went by as normal, the usual crime fighting, winning, and taking the villains to jail. But today, today, things went a little shocking and very sinister. More evil then how things usually are in Miracle city.

Manny, Marcus and Frida were hanging out in Miracle City Park. Marcus was practicing his sword skills as Frida was launching random objects at Marcus. Marcus quickly unsheathed his sword and slices the objects into tiny pieces.

Random citizens were just standing by watched in awe and started applauding Marcus.

Manny rolls his eyes "Oh big whoop." He said flipping the pages of his comic book.

"You say something fur ball?" Marcus asked looking over at Manny raising a brow.

"You think you're so good because you can use a sword. Whatever." Said Manny smugly

"What's wrong little kitten? Jealous because I have natural talent?" asked Marcus sounding as cocky as ever

"Oh here they go…" said Frida backing off

"Natural talent my butt-You're so full of yourself thinking that you're better than everyone. "Oh I can take that guy down in 3 seconds flat" "oh I can finish this fight with one hand tied behind my back" jeez what are you, in love with yourself or something?"

"Sounds a lot like you…but the difference between you and me, is that I can actually live up to those things I say." Marcus said standing over Manny.

"And you say I can't?!" Manny said tossing his comic away and glares at Marcus.

"Uhhh…yeah," Marcus said nodding.

"Alright then, since you think you're so better then how about we settle this in a bet?" Manny suggested.

Marcus stared at Manny for a moment. And then a big grin formed across his face "A bet?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I bet I can beat the biggest! Meanest villain in Miracle city in…in…"

"5 minutes." Marcus said.

"5 minutes! Yeah! i bet I can beat-" just before Manny could say anything a loud explosion erupted behind Manny. Robot Sanchez was attacking the city. "I BET I CAN BEAT ROBOT SANCHEZ IN 5 MINUTES!" Manny said confidently.

Marcus simply just shakes his head "You're getting way ahead of yourself kitten." He said with a smirk.

"STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!" Manny roared in irritation

"Meow~" Frida teased doing a clawing gesture

Manny shoots a look at Frida. She looks away whistling innocently.

"You know if we are going to do this then. Let's put something to wager on the table shall we?" Said Marcus, putting both his hands behind his back, looking like professional gentlemen

"A wager?" said Manny curiously

"Yup, a wager,"

"A wager huh? Ok so what do you want to put on the table then?" Manny asked.

"Hmm…depends. What do you want?" Marcus asked.

"That's a good question. What do I want? Especially from you,"

They both stood there thinking silently. Frida looked at Manny and then looked at Marcus. Then, Marcus eyes widen and he formed an evil smile across his face.

"Huh? What the heck did you come up with?" asked Manny in a suspicious tone.

"Oh nothing, did you come up with anything?"

"Hmmm, ok then. If I win the bet I get to use your sword for 5 months!" Manny said with a smirk holding up his hand showing five fingers.

"You want to use my sword? And why the heck do you want to use it? You have razor sharp claws so what's the point?"

"Eh, I never used a katana before so now's my chance." Said Manny with a smile and shrugging "Now what's your wager against me?"

"heheh…if I win the wager. You'll be my maid for 5 months." Marcus said with a smirk.

Manny and Frida's eyes widen "A MAID?!" they both said in unison.

Marcus nods "Yup." he said with a grin.

"THAT'S CRAZY! THERE'S NO WAY I'D AGREE TO THAT!" Manny screamed.

"Oh? What's wrong Manny getting cold feet? I thought you'd had more balls than that." Marcus taunted "But then again you were always the sensitive one of the family I bet."

Manny's right eye twitched and he glares at Marcus "Why you…" he said through his teeth.

"So…Is it a bet? or am I walking off the superior one of two again?" Marcus said with a cocky grin across his face

"Alright FINE, it's a deal!" Manny shouted, extending his arms for a handshake.

"Deal," Marcus said shaking his hand and clenching it tight. Manny flinched a bit and looks at Marcus, to his surprise his Devils eyes were active.

"Manny Rivera…you just a made a deal with the devil my friend." Marcus said sinisterly.

"Wha…what?" Manny sad confused.

Marcus let's go of his hand and he smiled innocently "Let the best man win…kitten…" he said with a chuckle.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Manny yelled.

"Ok then Manny. You better get to work." Said Marcus pointing over at Robot Sanchez who was rampaging across the city

"Oh right." Manny said, his spins his belt buckle and transforms into EL tigre. "5minutes! Here we go!" Manny sprints off after Robot Sanchez.

"Umm…do you really think he can take out Robot Sanchez in 5minutes?" Frida asked unsurely. "I mean he's beaten him before but it's always taken awhile…"

"We'll just have to see." Marcus said simply.

Manny hops jumps in the air, then onto a building, and then hops in the air again, this time hopping higher into the air. Manny extended his claws and launches at Robot Sanchez.

"Annnd…the 5mintues begins now." Marcus said taking out a timer from his pocket.

Robot Sanchez turns around seeing Manny come towards. Robot Sanchez's eyes glow red fire a strong laser beam from them and hits Manny. Manny fell towards the ground but he landed on his feet.

"Darn it!" Manny said irritably. Manny charged in once more and slashes his claws at Robot Sanchez's robotic legs; Pieces of metal flew off of Robot Sanchez's leg, but it didn't stop him. Robot Sanchez's upper chest opened up and fired at Manny with rapid fire lasers

Manny dodges as much lasers as he could before he was hit by three and was knocked into a wall.

"Darn it I don't have time for this!" Manny shouted. He looked up seeing Robot Sanchez raising his robotic foot to attempt to stomp on Manny. He quickly leaps out of the way as Robot Sanchez stomps his robotic foot where Manny was; completely flattening the building.

Robot Sanchez turns his head where Manny was and started firing more lasers at him. Manny leaps out of the way from the lasers, and he then launches his grappling hook toward Robot Sanchez's shoulder, Manny's grappling hook retracted and he zooms up towards Robot Sanchez's head with his arm extended and with one slash he cuts through Robot Sanchez's right neck, he shoots his grappling hook again and latches on to left shoulder of Robot Sanchez, retracts and slashes through it. Robot Sanchez's head went flying into the air. Manny lands on the ground, holds up his hands and catches Robot Sanchez's head. He lays it gently on the ground and dusts his hands off.

"DONE!" said Manny confidently

"Congratulations Manny." said Marcus walking up to him with Frida

"I DID IT! I WON!" Manny said shooting his arms in the air

"Actually dude…you ran out of time." Said Frida

"WHAT I I DID?!" Manny said shocked

"Yup…you almost made it but as soon as you sliced off his head time ran completely out." Marcus said tossing the locket clock over to Frida.

"DOH!" Manny said face palming "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Marcus let out a devilish chuckle and walks over to Marcus. He leans in closely so he was face to face with Manny. Manny backed away as Marcus leaned in close.

"For 5 months…you're mine…" Marcus whispered. Not in a evil way…but in more…lustful and seductive way. Marcus turns away from Manny and begins walking off "Meet me at my place starting tomorrow…" He said as he walked off.

Manny stood there with many, many, many things going through his head. Just what in the world was Marcus going to make him do? Manny was at that point. Legit terrified and worried.

"Ummm…well…" Frida said standing next to Manny. "Good luck…"

End of chapter 1

 _ **I want to personally thank StoryTeller54 for giving me permission to write this story. I was kind of hesitant at first. I was going to just post this without asking his permission of using his characters but it's a good thing that I asked him. Thank you Storyteller!**_


End file.
